


Rain

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: The Rain Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Memories, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru's thoughts on the past and how things could have been different if he would have swallowed his pride
Series: The Rain Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160447
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own you don't sue, inspiration from Anthony Callea's Rain, all rights belong to him

Sesshoumaru watched the clouds in the distance, an impending storm just like the one he felt deep inside. He stood on the balcony over looking the Tashio gardens. His claws gripped the railing as his fangs clenched into a frown. Laughing came from below as he looked to the gardens to find the idiot Hanyou chasing after the raven head beauty that haunted his dreams and heart. His eyes closed as he remembered the day he first met her. 

*** Flashback **

it was a day like any other, a meeting with the insufferable business partners to the Tashio company. He had managed to escape it and was heading to relax in the living area when he caught sight of a raven haired head over the stair railings. Descending the stairs he found a young girl with onyx eyes standing in the foyer. A sniff of the air and immediately caught the hanyou's scent determining the girl was a friend of his idiot half-brother. How in the works did the brat find someone like her.

Her head turned in his direction as she smiles softly at him, "you must be Sesshoumaru, my name is Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you."

His cold stoic mask was once again on his face as he inclined his head before walking past her. She looked a little surprised but continued to smile at him, he has reached the living room doorway when Inuyasha entered grabbing her arm, "come on Kags, just the ignore the prat, he hates everyone."

Sesshoumaru watched as she looked in his direction again before allowing Inuyahsa to pull her into the dining room. He remained where he was silently before turning and making his own exit.

*** flashback ends ***

If only he had just said hello to her maybe things could have been different. He should have tried to speak to her instead of just ignoring her.

*** flashback ***

Sesshoumaru walked through the gardens when he found Kagome at his usual spot. A shadowed area under a large willow tree next to a sparkling crystal clear spring that ran through the length of the gardens. She had a handful of flowers that she had curled into a wreath, one already adorning her head, she looked up when she heard him and smiled.

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru, it's a beautiful day," her smile seemed to light up the his normally quiet yet solemn space. She stood with her flowered wreaths.

"I suppose it is," he replied in his usual indifferent time although he was watching her as he spoke. When her head started to turn he was already looking in the direction of the stream.

"Would you like one of my wreaths?" Kagome asked as she held up one of her wreaths.

"I do not play with flowers," Sesshoumaru spoke coolly, his pride would be severely severed if his idiotic Hanyou half-brother was too see him wearing them.

"Oh....alright," Kagome's face saddened a bit as her shoulders drooped.

"Kags!" Inuyasha's yell interrupted his thoughts, Sesshoumaru had been distracted and didn't realize the Hanyou was so close. Inuyasha came upon them as he sent a glare at Sesshoumaru before turning to Kagome, "nice wreaths they look great on you."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome replied as placed a wreath around his head as well, Inuyasha grumbled but shrugged with an 'oh well' grin.

Sesshoumaru mentally growled before turning and walking away.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's uncertain tone called but Inuyasha stopped her, "hehe just leave him to his stupid pride. He'd never be caught dead wearing 'girly' flowers."

*** flashback ends ***

Sesshoumaru cursed himself every moment of every day, The Hanyou had been right, he let his pride completely run him. And he was forced to watch as his annoying half-brother constantly won Kagome's affections. What he wouldn't have give to be the one with her. If he had just swallowed his pride and tried to spend time with her. His eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha tackled Kagome and roll through the field before they came to a stop as he pinned her to the ground sharing a kiss. Sesshoumaru's claws snapped through the railing, how he craved to be the one to feel her touch, to have her love.

Thunder rang through the sky as the clouds began to burst letting loose a tormenting cold waterfall. He paid no heed as his hair began to stick to his skin his clothes becoming cold and heavy. Kagome was now running with Inuyasha to the gazebo, as they took cover from the rain. He could see it in his mind, 'him' being the one standing there with her, holding her close keeping her warm. Like the rain that was falling down, she was falling more and more in love, just not for him...

**Author's Note:**

> I have definitely decided to do a continuation Story sequel after this.


End file.
